Physician Abstract: The objectives of this study are to evaluate the feasibility of administering two cycles of high dose chemotherapy (etoposide, cisplatin and cyclophosphamide) followed by (ifosfamide, carboplatin and taxol) each combined with G-CSF (Granulocyte Colony Stimulating Factor) and autologous stem cell reinfusion to patients with advanced malignancies, to evaluate the toxicities of such a regimen, and to define the maximum tolerated dose of taxol deliverable in this combined high dose regimen. Physician Eligibility Summary: Histologically proven diagnosis of Breast Cancer, ovarian Cancer, Soft Tissue Sarcoma, Malignant Melanoma, Osteosarcoma, Ewings's Sarcoma, Wilm's Tumor, Gastrointestinal Malignancies, or Small Cell Carcinoma; Patient must be surgically with No Evidence of Disease or must have had a Complete Response or Partial Response on any chemotherapeutic, radiotherapeutic, or immunotherapeutic regimen; Physiologic age greater than or equal to 18 and less than or equal to 55; Must meet or exceed a Karnofsky Performance Status of 80% (Patient can carry on normal activity with effort, some signs or symptoms of disease).